


Treasure Hunt

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has set up a treasure hunt for Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [centaury_squill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=centaury_squill).



"What on earth is this?" What Snape held was a many-times-folded piece of parchment, although his expression suggested rather something long-dead and commensurately fragrant.

"It's a map, what does it look like?" Harry poured himself another cup of tea, adding milk and three spoons of sugar and stirring carelessly before taking a sip.

"I can see that it's a map, but really, I'm quite familiar with the layout of our house and even the back garden. I don't think I require a map." With a grimace he made as if to toss it aside, but Harry stopped him.

"Look at it carefully, Severus."

Snape opened the map again and squinted at it. "I don't... oh. I see that I am on this map, but you aren't. Why?"

"It's a treasure map," said Harry, grinning. "You're supposed to figure out the clues and follow them."

"I really don't think... oh, all right," Snape grumbled. "I can see that you'll keep after me until I agree to this ridiculous thing."

"Absolutely. You have until..." Harry looked at the clock. "Six this evening. You'd better start."

As Snape heaved a long-suffering sigh and began to peruse the map, working out the first clue, Harry bit into a piece of toast. He'd spent weeks putting the treasure hunt idea together, first coming up with the clues, then convincing Hermione to help him enchant the map. But he was sure that Snape would enjoy it, however much he complained along the way.

Each successfully solved clue led Snape to a different spot in their house. Inside cupboards, in drawers, under cushions, behind beds – anywhere that a small scrap of painted wood could be hidden. The colored paint made it clear that these were what he was supposed to be seeking. After the first several, he guessed that he was supposed to fit them all together, although whether that in itself would be the treasure remained to be seen.

Harry had outdone himself. It was half past five when Snape found the final piece of the puzzle and began to put it together.

The bits of wood formed another map. Snape rolled his eyes. "Brat," he muttered. At least this one was much more straightforward, guiding him to take four steps to the left, up the stairs, seventeen steps forward, turn right, and... oh.

The spare bedroom looked nothing at all like it had done until the day before. Harry was stretched out, naked on a bed that was now far roomier than it normally was. Candles were set at strategic points around the room, and a spicy fruity scent filled the air.

"I suppose you're my treasure, then?" said Snape dryly.

"Aren't I?"

"When you put it that way... yes," Snape agreed. "But I don't see why the rigamarole with the maps was necessary."

"Just for fun, that's all." Harry gave him an enormous smile. "And now you can do anything you like as your reward for playing along."

"Now _that's_ the real treasure."

He took full advantage of finding it.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for centaury_squill, at the request of svartalfur, who suggested Snarry, prompt "treasure hunt."


End file.
